


Rest for the Wicked

by usefulobject



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Comedy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usefulobject/pseuds/usefulobject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple that slays together stays together. Lurtz and Uglúk share a moment after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004. Yet I am still not embarrassed.

There are no stars tonight, and the crickets' chirps have been replaced by the sound of snarling and gloating and vulgar whispers.

A few clumps of smoldering ashes provide a feeble hint of light as the last of the smoke dissipates in the breeze. The screaming and crying is barely a memory, long since quieted with blades and arrows.

"It's a good start," someone jokes from the shadows.

Lurtz spits a few slender finger-bones onto the ground, and rests a hand on Uglúk's thigh, avoiding the fresh gash near his knee. Uglúk smiles and licks the blood off Lurtz's chin.


End file.
